To Love Elsa
by purplelungs
Summary: Old tales are altered causing the once loved Guardians to be feared. Jack and Elsa are told that love will be the one to rewrite the stories. The only question is, how? (Sequel/stand alone to "To Save Elsa")
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

_Unseen in the background, Fate was quietly slipping lead into the boxing-glove.  
-P.G. Wodehouse, _Very Good, Jeeves!

* * *

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be noticed?" the girl asked. Her cheeks were rosy, giving her a natural glow. Her soft auburn hair fell down her back in soft waves, and her lips tilted up at the ends, making it seem as if she was constantly amused, With ever changing gray eyes, they contrasted strikingly with her youthful look and held endless knowledge and wisdom.

The boy looked up from his book and cocked his head. "What do you mean Kat?" His white hair glowed under the light and stood up in all directions. Instead of giving him a disorganized and disheveled look, his hair only accentuated his facial features-especially his green eyes. They were extremely pale and glinted every time he turned his head. He was tall and lean, with slightly pointed ears, creating an overall exotic look that made heads turn everywhere.

"I don't even know what I mean Night. It's just… I want people to know who I am. Kind of ironic isn't it? I'm the one who brings attention to others, yet I'm always hidden in the dark," she replied somberly.

The boy got up from his chair, and held the girl against his chest.

"But you always shine the brightest in my eyes Kat," he whispered.

She only nodded, but thought to herself: _But sometimes, it's not enough._

He kissed the top of her head, and left the room, leaving her staring at the blank page in front of her. She rotated the quill in her hands, and sighed.

_It's not fair. I deserve more than this. _

She looked over at the various books and scrolls spread across the room.

_It's not fair._

Looking down at the quill, she snapped it in half.

_No more._

A shadow passed in front of her eyes and disappeared.

"Who's there? Is it you Night? You know I don't-"

The girl gasped as something hit her in the chest, and fell to the ground. The girl would get the attention she craved, but little did she know that it would be the cause of her downfall.

* * *

_Oh man, I am so sorry guys. Writer's block hit me so hard and I literally had no idea of where to start. After a lot of thinking, I decided to change the whole storyline, so the sneak peek is probably not going to be in the story. In the time that I was inactive though, I hit 200+ follows on 'To Save Elsa' so thank you so much! Also, this title is temporary. I really wanted to upload this today, but didn't have any idea of what to call this :P_


	2. I: Coming Back

_Thanks so much for the feedback guys! I know that that prologue was pretty unexpected, but trust me I have something big in store :) In the mean time, here's chapter 1! It starts off from where I left off at 'To Save Elsa' and for those that are reading this as a standalone, basically, Elsa just came back from the dead after being shot by an arrow of Pitch. As I stated in the summary, you really don't need to read 'To Save Elsa' to know what's happening since the plotlines are so different, but if you want a better understanding of Jack/Elsa's relationship, I would recommend reading it :)_

Chapter 1

* * *

_Farewells can be shattering, but returns are surely worse.  
__Solid flesh can never live up to the bright shadow cast by its absence.  
Time and distance blur the edges; then suddenly the beloved has arrived,  
and it's noon with its merciless light,  
and every spot and pore and wrinkle and bristle stands clear.  
-Margaret Atwood, _The Blind Assassin

* * *

"Jack," Elsa breathed.

Jack took tentative steps toward her as he propped his staff against the wall. He approached her slowly, and once he was face to face with her, he embraced her as sobs racked his body.

"Elle… y-you're here."

"I'm here," Elsa whispered as she caressed his face.

His eyes roamed all over her face, touching her with an invisible hand. Elsa leaned into his embrace and breathed in his scent. She clung on to him as he held on to her. In that moment, time stopped and the only two people existing in the world was them.

Jack looked into Elsa's eyes as he leaned into her lips and brushed them faintly.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that," Jack spoke against her lips.

"I'm sorry Jack. I saw everything… I'm so-"

Jack stopped her from talking with a glare, "Don't be sorry for what you did Elle. You gave me life. You saved me, so don't ever be sorry. You have no idea how much I love you Elle, and I meant what I said, today, tomorrow, forever."

Elsa smiled until her cheeks felt like they were going to burst.

"Jack Overland Frost, you have my whole heart in your hands. I love you. Now about that kiss?"

"I live to please you my Queen," Jack chuckled as he grasped her waist and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

"Anna?"

Anna looked up at the sound, and dropped the quill in her hands, spreading the ink across the paper.

"It's official. I'm going crazy," she said to herself.

"Anna? It's really me," Elsa pleaded.

"Not only do I see my dead sister, but she's talking to me. Excellent." Anna whispered.

Elsa approached her sister, but Anna retreated against the wall.

"This is not happening," Anna muttered to herself.

"Anna it's me. Please," Elsa's said as her voice cracked.

Something in Elsa's voice seemed to snap Anna out of her stupor.

"Elsa? Is that really you?"

"Yes," Elsa cried.

Anna and Elsa embraced each other tightly. Anna pulled back to look into Elsa's eyes.

"How is this possible? I don't understand," Anna asked.

"I-I don't know, but what matters is that I'm here right now. Oh my goodness, I missed you so much Anna. I'm so sorry that I didn't say goodbye," Elsa spoke as the tears ran down her face.

"It's okay. I'm just glad that you're here right now." Anna laughed as tears streamed down her face, "I don't even know what to say right now."

"I know me too," Elsa smiled, "We really are lucky… Escaping death seems to be a running family trait."

"Yeah… except for Mama and Papa…"

"About that… I saw them while I was 'dead' and Anna, they couldn't be more proud of you. They also told me to give you their approval of Kristoff. They really like him…"

Anna covered her mouth with her hand as she sobbed. Elsa held her tight as Anna let go of her sorrows.

"There are others I want to show you Elsa."

"Lemme guess... The extremely adorable children you have?"

"How'd you know?"

"Being dead has its perks," Elsa joked.

"Of course," Anna laughed, "I can't believe that you're here right now... I feel like this is just a dream."

"I'm back Anna, and I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

* * *

_-North's workshop-_

"Elsa, you are back! So nice to see you again. Manny told us!" North bellowed.

"Oh honey. I knew it wasn't time for you to leave us," Toothiana squealed as she hugged Elsa.

Sandy, meanwhile, spouted out random signs and stood with an expectant smile.

"Thanks Sandy," Elsa replied. "What did he exactly say?" Elsa whispered into Jack's ears.

Jack chuckled as he whispered, "He said he's glad to have you back."

"Oy! Elsa! Good thing you're finally here. Poor mate here's been sulking around. The Guardian of Fun wasn't even fun anymore. This boy was a train wreck! Good to have you back," Bunny said next.

"Bunny!" Toothiana reprimanded.

Elsa felt something unfurl in her stomach. "Is it true?" she asked Jack.

Jack somberly nodded. "I didn't know what to do after you left Elle. It's okay now that you're here. Please just… forget about it…" Jack bid.

"How can I forget about this Jack? I did this to you!"

Jack grabbed Elsa and looked into her eyes. "Elle, it's okay. Please."

Elsa relaxed as the tension seeped out of her shoulders. Still, she looked at Jack with wary eyes.

_Are you sure?_

_Yes Elle._

_Hmm, guess this thing still works._

_Yeah… guess it does. I like it. _Jack winked.

Elsa smiled.

"What's going on between you two?" Bunny asked.

"Hmm?" Elsa asked.

"This thing" Bunny motioned between them, "There's something there."

"Oh did I forget to mention? Elle and I can communicate telepathically. Bet you wish you could do that don't ya?" Jack teased.

North laughed. "Anyway, Elsa, Manny wants you to take oath today."

"Oath?" Elsa glanced at Jack.

"Why the Guardians' Oath of course," Toothiana replied brightly.

"I don't understand…"

"Manny brought you back to become Guardian," North explained.

Elsa seemed to process this before alarms rang in her mind. "Wait right now? But I'm not ready!" Elsa argued.

_Don't worry Elle. I wasn't ready at first too, and so I didn't take the oath for a long time. Biggest mistake ever. I'm right behind you Elle, I know that you can do this._

_Are you sure? This seems so rushed. I don't know Jack… What if I fail? I was never good with children._

_Okay first of all, you're not good with children because you've never played with them before. Trust me, the ice powers help a lot. _

_But Jack… This is too sudden. I literally just came back from being dead!_

_Just trust us. There's definitely a reason why Manny's being so urgent. _

Elsa stared into Jack's eyes. Jack nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa replied, "Okay."

"Wow she has bigger balls than you mate," Bunny winked at Jack.

"Shut it Kangaroo."

"Bunny."

"Kangaroo."

"Oh will you two stop it?" Toothiana exclaimed as she fluttered between Jack and Bunnymund.

"Come Elsa, we will take you to center of workshop," North said.

Once everyone gathered around the center, North took out a worn out leather book that was held together by thick strands of twine.

North cleared his throat and asked, "Will you, Elsa, former Snow Queen of Arendelle, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams. For they are that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

Before she replied, Elsa felt an unknown presence press the feeling of certainty into her heart as she replied, "Yes."

As she said the word, a blue glow emitted from around her, swallowing her whole. Once the glow faded, she stood there in an intricate dress with a crystalized bodice. It fanned out from her waist, and swished around every time she moved. Instead of being one shade of blue, it seemed to reflect all colours of blue. Her hair was twisted up with strands falling and gently framing her face. She was a Guardian, and she was going to do whatever it took to protect the children and those around her, even if it meant sacrificing herself.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I know, it was pretty short, but I needed to publish something :) The plot will really start picking up by the next chapter I promise. Until next time!_


	3. II: Recurrence

_Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback!_

Chapter 2

* * *

_Neither love nor evil conquers all, but evil cheats more.  
__-Laurell K. Hamilton,_ Cerulean Sins

* * *

_Present day_

**Elsa**

I laughed as I shot another snowball at Jack.

"Come on babe," I teased, "You've got to be better than that."

"Elle, you know if I wanted to, I could blow you away with a snap," he countered with a smirk.

Warmth swirled in my chest as he called me Elle. It reminded me once again of Jack's unconditional and never surrending love.

I didn't even see him coming. I squealed as Jack charged towards me, knocking me on my back. We both breathed heavily as our warm huffs of air mingled between us. Even after 90 years with him, I would never get tired of looking into those beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you," I whispered as I pressed my lips to his. Even though the temperature must've been 10 degrees, the heat between us warmed me all the way down to my toes. Strong hands encircled my waist and pulled me closer to him. The taste of mint swirled in my mouth as I felt the heartbeat underneath my hands become faster. Gasping, we broke apart. Puffs of air appeared as we both panted.

_And I love you, today, tomorrow._

* * *

Walking down the cobbled streets of Paris, I felt elated from the love in the air. The sky bled from pink to purple as the Sun was ringed with a faint orange. Breathing in the sweet scent of pastries and chocolate, I continued to walk when I heard cries. The cries of a child. Already my heart hurt from the broken sound. I followed the sound and turned the corner to see a small boy with his head between his knees. Carefully, I approached him and created small dainty snowflakes around him. Tentatively, he lifted his head. Tears swirled in his round brown eyes. Recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Are you-"

"Yup. Elsa, Snow Queen at your service," I answered with a curtsey.

I crouched down next to him, and examined his face to see a bruise blossoming on his cheek. Gently, I brushed my fingers over it and watched the bruise start to fade from my touch.

"Who did this to you?"

He looked uncomfortable as he replied, "My dad."

I held him to me and bathed him in my love. After all, I was the Guardian of love. Unlike Jack, I found it easy to find my center. Although that didn't help at all since I didn't know what to do at all. It wasn't until I met another child like him that I realized what I had to do. I never realized how many children were abused and thrown aside from those around them, even their families. Childhood was the most important stage in one's life. Sure teenage years were important as well, but childhood was when you learned right from wrong, the years you have to be loved. The saddest part about this was that so many children went unnoticed and they ended up either growing up to do the same thing to others around them or to fall into the same place again.

I stroked the boy's head.

"Why does my dad hate me? I didn't do anything wrong!" he cried.

"Shh. I know. Don't worry. It's going to be okay," I soothed. I continued to hum softly, and saw that he was sleeping. I reached into his mind and identified his house. Without disrupting him, I mounted him on my back and walked back. Quietly, I placed him on the steps and knocked on the door. A brawny man came out of the house. Before he could notice his son, I placed my hand over his heart and watched as a pink glow surrounded him, getting rid of the hate and malice that took place in his heart for so long. Finally when he snapped out of the daze, he looked down and gently carried his son inside.

After watching him go inside, I stepped off the porch and went away feeling an unexplainable joy take place in my heart. It was times like this that I realized how strong love was. After all, to humans, it was the only true magic they had. It made people to crazy things, yet it also provided an unexplicable feeling that only came from love. Love was what made the world revolve. Little did I know, love would also save the world.

**Jack**

Orange and red swirled in the sky, creating a soft pink glow across the town. I walked through the streets nonchantly when a sensation I never thought I would feel again passed through me. I looked back at the child as he skipped to his mom.

_He just walked through me. He... couldn't see me? No, he's probably just an anomaly. I mean who doesn't know the Spirit of Winter nowadays?_

Dazed, I trudged along when it happened again. Except this time it wasn't just one boy, it was a group of children which only made the emptiness deeper. The fact that the one thing I was trying to defeat for so long was happening again bore a deep hole in my chest.

_Elsa?_

_Yeah?_

_Where are you right now?_

_France... why is something wrong? _

_It's nothing. Just meet me at North's Workshop as soon as possible._

I called upon the winds to deliver me to the North Pole when I felt an icy chill in the air. I couldn't tell what it was, but it still left me feeling cold-and I never felt cold.

* * *

_North's Workshop_

"Jack! What brings you today?" bellowed North in a deep timber.

I cringed at the loudness of his voice, but still moved closer.

"Something's happening North," I struggled with my voice, "Children are starting to... to..."

"Jack, go on," North urged.

"Children... they-oh gods-they walked through me North." I cringed as the words flew from my lips and felt a spear in my chest once again.

"Not everyone will believe in us. One or two is not big deal," North reassured.

"No, I know that North, but this was different. It was more than one or two. It was at least 10. Something is definitely wrong, and I will get to the bottom of this," I promised.

"North! North! North!" said a frantic voice.

North and I both turned around at the same time to face Bunnymund, or as we called him, Bunny.

"You won't believe what happened! I was just strolling through Central Part, y'know to surprise the children, and... and... only 3 children noticed North. Now before you talk about how not all children believe in us, you have to know that there were at least 55 children milling around. I don't know what to do North," Bunny explained in a rather deflated voice.

A blinding light suddenly settled around us. I shielded my eyes with my arms, and just like that the light faded away.

"What in bloody hell was that?" Bunny murmured.

North carefully approached the globe only to see numerous lights flicker out.

"It's a warning," a soft voice offered.

We turned around to see Elsa standing there with a new look in her eyes.

"Oh yeah? How do you know?" Bunny countered.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," I snapped.

Ignoring both our comments, Elsa walked closer to the globe and looked back at us with saddened eyes.

"That bright light you just saw was a warning. A warning from Manny."

"A warning about what?" North questioned.

"I don't know..." Elsa said shaking her head.

_Are you okay? There was something wrong in your voice before._

_I'm fine._

_You sure? _Elsa questioned with her eyes.

I nodded slightly.

**Elsa**

Even though Jack tried to feign being okay, I knew he wasn't. Just his body posture and tone of voice was enough to set me off. Still, I didn't say anything, fearing that I might push him too hard.

"So what do we do now?" Bunny asked.

"I might have an idea of where to go," North answered.

"Okay, well then what are we waiting for?" Jack said.

"We have to inform Tooth and Sandy, for one. And second, I don't even know if this is right," North countered.

"No we have to go," I spoke up, "Something tells me that this is the key."

* * *

Half an hour later, all of us-including Toothiana and Sandy embarked North's sled, heading to Gods know where.

Toothiana was the first to speak up, "So let me get this straight, children walked through both Jack and Bunny, and then all of a suddent a blinding white light encased North's workshop, which lead to you" she said as she pointed to me, "saying that all of this was a sign? Did I get that right?"

"Pretty much," Jack replied.

Tooth leaned back with a sigh. For the rest of the ride, everyone was silent, save for the wind whipping through out ears.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, we landed, in a bookstore?

"Umm North, you sure you got this place right?" Bunny said warily.

"Yes, just follow me."

**Elsa**

What we entered wasn't a bookstore. With high ceilings adorned with enchanting stained glass art that featured fairy tales. Something in the corner caught my eyes and I realized that it was an artwork that displayed Jack. I looked closer and saw that it indeed was Jack and was moving, but something was off. Instead of portraying the fun spirit that I knew him to be, the stain glass showed Jack as a monster. He had a crazed look in his eyes and walked while freezing everything in his way. I gasped and looked around to see other Guardians portrayed in the same manner. As monsters and evil.

_Jack!_

Jack turned around. _What is it honey?__  
_

_Look at the stain glass._

He observed the stain glass and shook his head as if to clear the image from his head.

_What is that?_

_I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that's how the children see you._

"North!" Jack called, "Look at the stain glass right now."

The rest of the Guardians looked around, and slowly each of their eyes widened.

"How can this be?" Bunny asked.

"It's Kat," a smooth and deep voice answered.

All of us turned to the new voice and saw a tall and lean man appear out of the shadows. His pale green eyes danced with joy and fierceness, while his silver hair stuck out all over the place. His body was lean and he walked with such grace that I knew he wasn't from this world. He was breathtaking.

_Elle, babe, I don't enjoy where your thoughts are leading to _Jack conveyed as he raised his eyebrow.

I blushed as I reassured him _You know my heart only belongs to you. Wait did you just read my thoughts?__  
_

_Hmm, yeah I guess I did. Weird. _Jack winked sending my heart in flips.

"Moonlight, we meet again. I hope everything is going okay," North said.

"More or less. I've been awaiting you. It's time you meet Kat," Moonlight answered.

"Who's Kat?" Bunny asked.

"The cause of your downfall."

* * *

_Omg I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. With everything going on, I honestly had no time to write fanfiction, but do not worry I am back! Next chapter will be up within a week I promise :)_


	4. Author's Note

Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated.

I felt that I owed you guys an explanation for what's been going on. Basically, I'm not going to be continuing this story. I have zero inspiration, and I don't feel the connection I used to have to Jack and Elsa. I can't believe that I've still been getting so many reviews. Thank you so much for your support. It's just that with junior year and all of this testing, I don't have time to write or invest time into fanfiction. Being the perfectionist that I am, I don't like to publish anything that I'm not 100% satisfied with, and I know that right now, anything that I write is going to be utter crap.

Love you guys, and thank you

(((who knows though-maybe I'll come back with something different... until then, mwah xx)))


End file.
